Big Bang Theory Wiki
http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Hauptseite The Big Bang Theory (Weitergeleitet von Big Bang Theory) Seriendaten Deutscher Titel The Big Bang Theory BigBangTheory Logo.png Produktionsland Vereinigte Staaten Originalsprache Englisch Produktionsjahr(e) seit 2007 Produktions- unternehmen Warner Bros. Television Chuck Lorre Productions Länge 21 Minuten Episoden 90+ in 5+ Staffeln Genre Sitcom Titellied History Of Everything – Barenaked Ladies Produktion Chuck Lorre, Bill Prady, Lee Aronsohn Idee Chuck Lorre, Bill Prady Erstausstrahlung 24. September 2007 (USA) auf CBS Deutschsprachige Erstausstrahlung 11. Juli 2009 auf ProSieben Besetzung The Big Bang Theory (englisch für „Die Urknalltheorie“) ist eine US-amerikanische Sitcom von Chuck Lorre und Bill Prady, die seit dem 24. September 2007 auf dem US-Fernsehsender CBS ausgestrahlt wird. Produziert wird die Serie von Warner Bros. Television und Chuck Lorre Productions. Inhaltsverzeichnis Verbergen 1 Handlung 2 Charaktere 2.1 Dr. Leonard Leakey Hofstadter 2.2 Dr. Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper 2.3 Penny 2.4 Dr. Rajesh „Raj“ Ramayan Koothrappali 2.5 Howard Joel Wolowitz, M.Eng. 3 Besetzung 3.1 Hauptdarsteller 3.2 Nebendarsteller 3.3 Gastauftritte 4 Ausstrahlung 4.1 Vereinigte Staaten 4.2 Deutschland 4.3 Österreich 5 Episodenliste 6 Rezeption 7 Auszeichnungen 8 Sonstiges 9 DVD-Veröffentlichung 10 Einzelnachweise 11 Weblinks Handlung Bearbeiten Die Serie handelt von den zwei intelligenten jungen Physikern Leonard und Sheldon, deren WG direkt neben der Wohnung der hübschen Kellnerin Penny liegt. Dabei wird die geekhafte Art der Forscher durch die Naivität, aber auch durch die Sozialkompetenz bzw. den gesunden Menschenverstand der Nachbarin, einer klischeehaften Blondine, kontrastiert. Ergänzt wird dieses Trio durch den jüdischen Ingenieur Howard und den indischen Astrophysiker Raj. Die vier Freunde verbindet eine große Leidenschaft für Comics, Science-Fiction (insbesondere Star Trek), Computerspiele und Wissenschaften im Allgemeinen. Außerdem arbeiten sie alle am California Institute of Technology in Pasadena. Charaktere Bearbeiten Dr. Leonard Leakey Hofstadter Bearbeiten Leonard ist Experimentalphysiker und wird als solcher gerne von Sheldon belächelt. Er ist hochbegabt (sein IQ wird mit 173 beziffert) und erhielt seinen Doktortitel im Alter von 24. Er teilt sich mit Sheldon eine Wohnung und hat sich trotz einiger anfänglicher Schwierigkeiten mit diesem angefreundet. Verglichen mit den anderen Hauptcharakteren erscheint Leonard oft als der Bodenständigste, obwohl auch er ein stark ausgeprägtes Interesse an Comics, Science-Fiction etc. zeigt und eine riesige Sammlung von Actionfiguren und ähnlichen Fanartikeln (z. B. die Nachbildung eines Lichtschwerts) besitzt. Er bemüht sich stets um eine feste Beziehung zu einer Frau und hat im Laufe der Serie zunächst kurze Beziehungen zu der Physikerin Dr. Leslie Winkle, der Ärztin Dr. Stephanie Barnett und schließlich in der dritten Staffel auch zu Penny. Nachdem Penny sich gegen Ende der dritten Staffel wieder von ihm trennt, beginnt er in der vierten Staffel eine Beziehung mit Rajs Schwester Priya, einer erfolgreichen Anwältin. Leonard leidet an Laktoseintoleranz, die im Laufe der Serie wiederholt thematisiert wird. Leonard wuchs mit zwei ebenfalls sehr intelligenten Geschwistern auf, in deren Schatten er ständig stand. Sein Vater ist Anthropologe, seine Mutter, die in der zweiten und dritten Staffel jeweils einen Gastauftritt hat, arbeitet auf dem Feld der Psychoanalyse und der Neurologie. Sheldon beneidet ihn stets um dieses familiäre Umfeld, während Leonard selbst wiederholt seine Enttäuschung über seine Mutter zum Ausdruck bringt, die ihm nie die von ihm gewünschte Anerkennung und mütterliche Liebe zuteil werden ließ. Dr. Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper Bearbeiten Sheldon ist theoretischer Physiker. Er ist wie Leonard hochbegabt (sein IQ wird mit 187 beziffert) und versuchte bereits als Kind, komplexe Geräte wie ein Röntgengerät und einen Kernreaktor zu bauen. In der Schule übersprang er einige Klassen, wodurch er das College bereits im Teenageralter abschließen und schon mit 16 Jahren seinen ersten Doktortitel erlangen konnte. Sheldon ist im Umgang mit anderen Menschen sehr unbeholfen und lernt erst im Verlauf der Serie Witze zu verstehen und Sarkasmus zu erkennen oder selbst zu verwenden. Er neigt zu Arroganz und Überheblichkeit und fühlt sich den meisten anderen Menschen gegenüber intellektuell überlegen, was er auch deutlich zeigt. Sheldon hat wie Leonard ein ausgeprägtes Interesse an Videospielen und Science-Fiction und ist großer Fan der Comicserien The Flash und Green Lantern, weshalb er oft deren Fanshirts trägt. Zudem bewundert er Mr. Spock. Sheldon ist ein Pedant und hält an Gewohnheiten, Schemata und selbstaufgestellten Regeln unter allen Umständen fest. Beispielsweise hat er in der Wohngemeinschaft einen festen Sitzplatz, den er stets für sich beansprucht. Klopft er bei jemandem an die Tür, so erfolgt dies auch nach einem festen Schema: Er klopft dreimal kurz nacheinander, ruft dann den Namen der Person, und wiederholt diesen Vorgang in der Regel noch zweimal. Seine Freizeit teilt er sich überwiegend nach einem festen Zeitplan ein, beispielsweise isst er jeden Dienstag Abend in dem Lokal, in dem Penny als Bedienung arbeitet, jeden Mittwoch Abend spielt er mit den anderen das Videospiel Halo und jeden Samstag ist Waschtag. Auch existiert ein sehr umfangreicher WG-Vertrag, den Sheldon mit Leonard abgeschlossen hat, als dieser in die Wohnung einzog und auf den er sich im Laufe der Serie häufig beruft, wenn dessen sehr detaillierte Regeln verletzt werden. Charakteristisch für Sheldon ist zudem seine Unfähigkeit zu lügen. Versucht er es dennoch, zeigt er auffälliges Verhalten wie beispielsweise übersteigerte Nervosität. Eine weitere Eigenart ist sein Ausruf „Bazinga!“, mit dem er verdeutlicht, dass er gerade einen Scherz gemacht hat. Im Gegensatz zu Leonard, der aus einer Akademikerfamilie kommt, ist Sheldon der einzige Wissenschaftler in seiner Familie. Er wuchs in Osttexas auf und wurde sehr konservativ und christlich erzogen, ist selbst aber nicht religiös. Seine Mutter Mary kümmert sich auch noch um ihren erwachsenen Sohn und hat mehrere Auftritte in der Serie. Leonard beneidet Sheldon um dieses familiäre Umfeld, da seine eigene Mutter ihm kaum Beachtung schenkt und im Verhalten Sheldon sehr ähnelt. Sheldons Zwillingsschwester Missy, die in ihrem Verhalten keine Ähnlichkeit mit ihm aufweist, hat ebenfalls einen Auftritt in der Serie. Sheldon hat ein inniges Verhältnis zu seiner Großmutter (von ihm stets „Meemaw“ genannt), sie wird jedoch nur wiederholt erwähnt und tritt niemals in Erscheinung. Penny Bearbeiten Penny, deren Nachname ungenannt bleibt, wohnt im selben Stockwerk wie Leonard und Sheldon. Die Serie beginnt mit ihrem Einzug und der ersten Begegnung mit den beiden Physikern. Penny ist Schauspielerin, hat jedoch Probleme, engagiert zu werden und arbeitet deshalb als Bedienung bei der Cheesecake Factory um sich finanziell über Wasser zu halten. Leonard hat von Anfang an ein Auge auf sie geworfen und die beiden werden schließlich zu Beginn der dritten Staffel ein Paar, allerdings hält die Beziehung nicht lange. Penny ist das typische attraktive Mädchen von nebenan, ohne akademische Bildung und durchschnittlich intelligent. Sie bildet daher einen Kontrast zu den überdurchschnittlich intelligenten aber im sozialen Umgang eher unbeholfenen Wissenschaftlern. Der Alltag und die Gedankenwelt der anderen Hauptpersonen ist ihr zu Beginn der Serie noch eher fremd, im Laufe der Zeit entwickelt sie aber allmählich ein gewisses Interesse daran. Beispielsweise zitiert sie in einer Episode der 3. Staffel aus einem Film der Star-Wars-Reihe und in der finalen Folge derselben Staffel zeigt sie aufrichtiges Interesse für ein wissenschaftliches Experiment, das die anderen in ihrer Freizeit durchführen. Über Pennys familiären Hintergrund erfährt man nur wenig. Bekannt ist lediglich, dass sie in der Nähe von Omaha im Bundesstaat Nebraska aufwuchs und ihr Vater, der einen Gastauftritt in der vierten Staffel hat, unglücklich darüber ist, dass sie nicht als Junge auf die Welt kam. Dr. Rajesh „Raj“ Ramayan Koothrappali Bearbeiten Raj ist ein indischer Astrophysiker, der an selektivem Mutismus leidet, weswegen er nicht mit Frauen sprechen kann (mit Ausnahme seiner Familie). Er verständigt sich in Anwesenheit von Frauen über Gesten oder flüstert Howard etwas zu, der dann für ihn spricht. Nur unter dem Einfluss von Psychopharmaka oder Alkohol (oder wenn er glaubt Alkohol konsumiert zu haben) kann er mit Frauen sprechen. Mit Howard verbindet ihn eine enge Freundschaft. Raj kommuniziert oft mit seinen Eltern in Indien über Videochat, wobei diese ihn regelmäßig darauf ansprechen, wann er heiraten und Kinder haben wird. Er kommt aus einer wohlhabenden Familie (sein Vater ist Gynäkologe), tut aber oft so als käme er aus ärmlichen Verhältnissen. Sein Forschungsgebiet sind zu Beginn der Serie die transneptunischen Objekte, in der dritten Staffel wird aber deutlich, dass er mit seiner Forschung in einer Sackgasse gelandet ist und keine Resultate vorzuweisen hat. Um dem Entzug des Visums und der damit verbundenen Ausweisung nach Indien zu entgehen, wechselt er sein Forschungsthema und arbeitet seitdem für Sheldon. Howard Joel Wolowitz, M.Eng. Bearbeiten Howard hat am MIT studiert und ist Raumfahrtingenieur. Da er lediglich einen Master (in der deutschen Synchronisierung der ersten Staffeln fälschlicherweise mit Magister übersetzt) und keinen Doktortitel besitzt, wird er insbesondere von Sheldon gerne aufgezogen. Er hat diverse Bauteile für die ISS entworfen, darunter eine in der Schwerelosigkeit zu betreibende Toilette. Howard ist Jude und betont dies auch oft, obwohl er sich nicht an die Glaubensvorschriften hält, z. B. in Bezug auf koscheres Essen. Er hat eine Vorliebe für grell-bunte Kleidung, eng anliegende Hosen und auffällige Gürtelschnallen. Er lebt außerdem noch bei seiner Mutter, die ihn wie einen kleinen Jungen behandelt und ausschließlich über lautstarkes Rufen durch geschlossene Türen mit ihm kommuniziert. Howard versucht in den beiden ersten Staffeln ständig auf alle möglichen Arten Frauen kennenzulernen, scheitert dabei aber meist. In der dritten Staffel geht er eine feste Beziehung mit der Mikrobiologin Bernadette Rostenkowski ein, trennt sich jedoch nach kurzer Zeit wieder von ihr. In der vierten Staffel kommen sie aber wieder zusammen und er macht ihr schließlich einen Heiratsantrag. Howard hat eine Erdnussallergie und der Konsum erdnusshaltiger Lebensmittel führt dazu, dass sein ganzer Körper anschwillt und er in Atemnot gerät. Besetzung Bearbeiten Die Hauptdarsteller (von links nach rechts): Johnny Galecki, Jim Parsons, Kaley Cuoco und Simon Helberg auf der Comic-Con 2008 in San Diego. Hauptdarsteller Bearbeiten Rolle Schauspieler Hauptrolle (Episoden) Nebenrolle (Episoden) Synchronstimme1 Dr. Leonard Leakey Hofstadter Johnny Galecki 1.01– Ozan Ünal Dr. Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper Jim Parsons 1.01– Gerrit Schmidt-Foß Penny Kaley Cuoco 1.01– Sonja Spuhl M.Eng. Howard Joel Wolowitz Simon Helberg 1.01– Sebastian Schulz Dr. Rajesh Ramayan „Raj“ Koothrappali Kunal Nayyar 1.01– Rajvinder Singh (Dr.)1) Bernadette Rostenkowski Melissa Rauch 4.04– 3.05–3.14 Anita Hopt Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler Mayim Bialik 4.08– 3.23–4.05 Bianca Krahl 1) Sie erhält den Doktortitel erst am Ende der vierten Staffel. Nebendarsteller Bearbeiten Rolle Schauspieler Nebenrolle (Episoden) Synchronstimme Kurt Brian Wade 1.01– Matti Klemm Dr. Leslie Winkle Sara Gilbert 1.03– Diana Borgwardt Dr. Eric Gablehauser Mark Harelik 1.04– Uwe Jellinek Mary Cooper Laurie Metcalf 1.04– Sabine Arnhold Mrs. Wolowitz Carol Ann Susi 1.07– Sonja Deutsch Dr. V.M. Koothrappali Brian George 1.08– Kamal Roy Mrs. Koothrappali Alice Amter 1.08– Mitali Roy Barry Kripke John Ross Bowie 2.12– Christian Gaul Stuart Kevin Sussman 2.20– Bernhard Völger Zack Johnson Brian Thomas Smith 3.23– Priya Koothrappali Aarti Mann 4.06– Gastauftritte Bearbeiten Vernee Watson-Johnson als Althea (Staffel 1, Folgen 1 und 16 sowie Staffel 4, Folge 1) Erin Allin O'Reilly als Cheryl (Staffel 1, Folge 6 und 11) James Hong als Chen (Staffel 1, Folge 7 und 17) Brooke D'Orsay als Christy (Staffel 1, Folge 7) Sarayu Rao als Lalita Gupta (Staffel 1, Folge 8) DJ Qualls als Toby Loobenfeld (Staffel 1, Folge 10) Austin Lee als Dennis Kim (Staffel 1, Folge 12) Adam Gregor als Dmitri (Staffel 1, Folge 13) Courtney Henggeler als Missy Cooper, Sheldons Schwester (Staffel 1, Folge 15) Judith Moreland als Jan (Staffel 1, Folge 16) Travis Schuldt als Eric (Staffel 2, Folge 2) Tyler J.Olson als Blaine (Staffel 2, Folge 3) Mark Hames als Tom (Staffel 2, Folge 3) Charlie Sheen als er selbst (Staffel 2, Folge 4) Octavia Spencer als Octavia (Staffel 2, Folge 5) Riki Lindhome als Ramona Nowitzki (Staffel 2, Folge 6) Emily Happe als Kathy O'Brien (Staffel 2, Folge 6) Sara Rue als Dr. Stephanie Barnett (Staffel 2, Folgen 8–10) Michael Trucco als David Underhill (Staffel 2, Folge 11) Michael Hyatt als Charlotte (Staffel 2, Folge 11) Will Deutsch als Jeremy (Staffel 2, Folge 13) Jade Zdanow als Rebecca (Staffel 2, Folge 13) Christine Baranski als Beverly Hofstadter, Leonards Mutter (Staffel 2, Folge 15; Staffel 3, Folge 11; Staffel 5, Folge 1) Summer Glau als sie selbst (Staffel 2, Folge 17) George F. Smoot als er selbst (Staffel 2, Folge 17) Valerie Azlynn als Alicia (Staffel 2, Folge 19) Jodi Lyn O’Keefe als Mikayla (Staffel 2, Folge 21) Lewis Black als Professor Crawley (Staffel 3, Folge 2) Molly Morgan als Bethany (Staffel 3, Folge 3) Sarah Buehler als Sarah (Staffel 3, Folge 3) Andy Mackenzie als Skeeter (Staffel 3, Folge 3) Elizabeth Bogush als Dr. Catherine Millstone (Staffel 3, Folge 4) Oliver Muirhead als Professor Laughlin (Staffel 3, Folge 4) Wil Wheaton als er selbst (Staffel 3, Folge 5 und 19, sowie Staffel 4, Folge 8) Katee Sackhoff als sie selbst (Staffel 3, Folge 9 und Staffel 4, Folge 4) Danica McKellar als Abby (Staffel 3, Folge 12) Jen Drohan als Martha (Staffel 3, Folge 12) Julio Oscar Mechoso als Officer Hackett (Staffel 3, Folge 13) Yeardley Smith als Sandy (Staffel 3, Folge 14) Stan Lee als er selbst (Staffel 3, Folge 16) Steve Paymer als Richter J.Kirby (Staffel 3, Folge 16) Frank Maharajh als Rajeshs Cousin Venkatesh Koothrappali (Staffel 3, Folge 17) Judy Greer als Dr. Elizabeth Plimpton (Staffel 3, Folge 21) Ally Maki als Joyce Kim (Staffel 3, Folge 22) Ajgie Kirkland als Transvestit Louis/Louise (Staffel 3, Folge 22) Steve Wozniak als er selbst (Staffel 4, Folge 2) George Takei als er selbst (Staffel 4, Folge 4) Charlotte Newhouse als Joy (Staffel 4, Folge 5) Eliza Dushku als FBI Special Agent Angela Paige (Staffel 4, Folge 7) Neil deGrasse Tyson als er selbst (Staffel 4, Folge 7) Keith Carradine als Pennys Vater Wyatt (Staffel 4, Folge 9) Rick Fox als Bernadettes Ex-Freund (Staffel 4, Folge 13) Jessica Walter als Gönnerin Mrs. Latham (Staffel 4, Folge 15) Joshua Malina als Universitätspräsident Siebert (Staffel 4, Folge 15) LeVar Burton als er selbst (Staffel 4, Folge 17) Brian Greene als er selbst (Staffel 4, Folge 20) Ausstrahlung Bearbeiten Vereinigte Staaten Bearbeiten Die erstmalige Ausstrahlung war am 24. September 2007 auf dem US-Sender CBS. Die erste Staffel lief dort bis zum 19. Mai 2008. Die zweite lief zwischen dem 22. September 2008 und dem 11. Mai 2009 ebenfalls auf CBS. Im März 2009 wurde die Serie dann um zwei weitere Staffeln verlängert.2 Die dritte Staffel lief zwischen dem 21. September 2009 und dem 24. Mai 2010. Die vierte Staffel wurde zwischen dem 23. September 2010 und dem 19. Mai 2011 auf CBS ausgestrahlt. Am 12. Januar 2011 verlängerte CBS die Serie um drei weitere Staffeln. Die Serie kommt damit auf insgesamt sieben Staffeln und wird mindestens bis zur Season 2013/2014 zu sehen sein.3 Die fünfte Staffel startete am 22. September 2011.4 Deutschland Bearbeiten In Deutschland wurde die erste Staffel zwischen dem 11. Juli und dem 26. September 2009 auf ProSieben ausgestrahlt. Im Durchschnitt kam die erste Staffel bei der werberelevanten Zielgruppe der 14- bis 49-Jährigen auf 11,1 Prozent.5 Die Ausstrahlung der zweiten Staffel folgte vom 10. Oktober bis zum 19. Dezember 2009.6 Die Ausstrahlung der dritten Staffel war vom 7. bis 22. Februar 2011 auf ProSieben zu sehen.7 Die Quoten der dritten Staffel lagen durchschnittlich bei 12,9 Prozent in der Zielgruppe und 11,9 Prozent Marktanteil.8 Die vierte Staffel wird seit dem 6. September 2011 jeweils dienstags in Doppelfolgen gezeigt.9 Österreich Bearbeiten In Österreich sendete ORF 1 die erste Staffel zwischen dem 13. März und dem 22. Mai 2010. Die ersten fünf Folgen der zweiten Staffel sendete der ORF 1 vom 22. Mai bis zum 5. Juni 2010 und setzte sie am 10. Juli 2010 fort. Episodenliste Bearbeiten → Hauptartikel: Liste der The-Big-Bang-Theory-Episoden Rezeption Bearbeiten The Big Bang Theory wurde in über 50 Ländern ausgestrahlt. Laut der Nielsen Company ist die Serie bei Zuschauern der Altersgruppe von 18 bis 49 Jahren die erfolgreichste Comedy, die in den Jahren 2007 und 2008 gestartet wurde.10 Als die Serie anlief, war es zunächst umstritten, ob die wissenschaftlichen Sachverhalte richtig dargestellt werden.11 Spätere Kritiken, wie beispielsweise die von Jennifer Ouellette, loben die wissenschaftliche Korrektheit, die für eine Sitcom eine seltene Leistung sei. Dies wird vor allem dem Bemühen von David Saltzberg, einem Physiker von der University of California, Los Angeles, zugeschrieben, der als Berater für die Serie tätig ist.12 Nach Meinung von Andrew Zimmerman ist es nicht nötig, die physikalischen Naturgesetze zu kennen, um den Humor zu verstehen, aber für den, der sie versteht, werde eine zusätzliche Stufe von Vergnügen hinzugefügt. Weiter schreibt er: „The Big Bang Theory scheint bestrebt zu sein, die Wissenschaft richtig darzustellen. Es ist lustig, gerade weil es so präzise ist, weil Witze nicht nur über die Forscher gemacht werden, sondern auch über das Universum, das sie studieren. Eben die Logik, die es ihnen erlaubt, abstrakte Quantenphysik zu verstehen, ist es, die sie davon abhält, normale Personen wie Penny zu verstehen.“13 Der Serie wurde der Vorwurf gemacht, negative Klischees über Physiker zu verbreiten. Der Physiknobelpreisträger George F. Smoot, der in der Folge The Terminator Decoupling in einem Gastauftritt zu sehen ist, hält die unbeholfenen sozialen Macken der Charaktere für „ein wenig überzeichnet“, aber er schätzt, wie die Serie diejenigen repräsentiert, deren Arbeit darin besteht, rigoros zu denken.10 Phil Plait berichtet, dass er einen Haufen Wissenschaftler kenne, die „unheimlich ganz genau“ wie die fiktiven Charaktere seien. Es werden zwar viele Witze zu Lasten der Geeks gemacht, aber seiner Meinung nach würden die Autoren sie preisen: „Sie sind klug, sie sind auf ihrem Gebiet erfolgreich, aber sie haben durchaus ihre Schwierigkeiten, sich ins wahre Leben einzupassen, und können ziemlich irritierend sein … aber am Ende empfinden wir Zuneigung für sie. Sie sind sympathisch. Es wäre einfach gewesen, sie zur Zielscheibe von jedem Witz zu machen, aber das tun die Autoren nicht.“14 Laut Jennifer Ouellette wurden die Charaktere beim Serienstart mit nur groben Strichen gezeichnet, haben sich aber mittlerweile zu deutlich komplexeren Versionen entwickelt.15 Natalie Angier nennt als eine mögliche Ursache für die geringe Bedeutung von Frauen in der Physik „idiotische Fernsehserien wie The Big Bang Theory, mit vier sozial unbeholfenen männlichen Physikgenies und dem attraktiven blonden Mädchen von nebenan“.16 Darauf erwiderte Heather Mac Donald, wenn eine Sitcom ein Hemmnis für Frauen darstellen würde, wäre dies ein Widerspruch zu der feministischen Behauptung, dass Frauen genauso „tough“ wie Männer seien.17 Luboš Motl hält die Serie für realistisch: „Jeder, der mal in ähnlichen Kreisen gelebt hat, muss wissen, dass diese Art der Geekhaftigkeit, die in The Big Bang Theory beschrieben wird, ein nahezu völlig männliches Merkmal ist. Es ist nicht zu 100 Prozent männlich – und tatsächlich bietet uns The Big Bang Theory auch Leslie (und, in geringerem Maße, Ramona und Stephanie) – aber die Verteilung von verschiedenen Charaktertypen und der Geekhaftigkeit zwischen Männern und Frauen ist in der Fernsehserie überaus akkurat.“18 Paul Collins spekuliert darüber, ob Sheldon das Asperger-Syndrom hat. Chuck Lorre hat dies dementiert. Aber auch wenn es nicht beabsichtigt gewesen sein sollte, seien die Autoren der Serie so oft nach dem Asperger-Syndrom gefragt worden, dass sie sich über den Subtext klar sein müssten, wenn sie die Forscher diskutieren lassen, ob Superman fliegt oder springt. Collins schreibt weiter: „Jetzt, wo The Big Bang Theory überall, von Island bis zu den Philippinen, läuft, wird Sheldon zu einem Popkultur-Symbol für Aspies werden. Dies ist möglicherweise keine schlechte Sache. So sehr er andere auch zur Verzweiflung bringen kann, hat Sheldon sich doch bemerkenswert gut an seine Welt angepasst. Unterhalb des Slapstick ist The Big Bang Theory eine Meditation darüber, wie intelligente Menschen mit den ihnen gegebenen, absurd ungleich verteilten Talenten umgehen. Für eine Komödie ist dies eine inspirierende – sogar edle – Ausgangsposition.“19 Auszeichnungen Bearbeiten Hauptdarsteller Jim Parsons gewann 2009 den Television Critics Association Award, 2010 und 2011 den Emmy. Im Jahr 2011 gewann er auch den Golden Globe Award in der Kategorie Bester Serien-Hauptdarsteller – Komödie oder Musical. Die Serie wurde ebenfalls 2009 mit dem Television Critics Association Award sowie 2010 mit dem People’s Choice Award jeweils als beste Comedy-Serie ausgezeichnet. Sonstiges Bearbeiten Sowohl Johnny Galecki, Sara Gilbert, Sara Rue als auch Laurie Metcalf spielten schon vorher zusammen in der Serie Roseanne. 2006 wurde ein erster Pilot der Serie produziert, welcher jedoch nie ausgestrahlt wurde. Aus diesem wurden nur die Charaktere Leonard und Sheldon übernommen. Zur ursprünglichen Besetzung gehörten außerdem noch die Kosmetikerin Katie (Amanda Walsh), welche eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Penny aufweist, und Gilda (Iris Bahr), eine Kollegin und Freundin der beiden Hauptfiguren und daüberhinaus eine ehemalige Affäre Sheldons.20 DVD-Veröffentlichung Bearbeiten Vereinigte Staaten Staffel 1 erschien am 2. September 2008. Staffel 2 erschien am 15. September 2009. Staffel 3 erschien am 14. September 2010. Staffel 4 erschien am 13. September 2011. Großbritannien Staffel 1 erschien am 12. Januar 2009. Staffel 2 erschien am 19. Oktober 2009. Staffel 3 erschien am 27. September 2010. Staffel 4 erschien am 26. September 2011. Deutschland Staffel 1 erschien am 16. April 2010. Staffel 2 erschien am 24. September 2010. Staffel 3 erscheint am 7. Oktober 2011. Einzelnachweise Bearbeiten ↑ Synchronsprecher in der Deutschen Synchronkartei ↑ Sitcoms Two and a half men und Big Bang Theory verlängert. Cinefacts.de. Abgerufen am 13. August 2009. ↑ Robert Seidman (12. Januar 2011). „Bazinga! ‚The Big Bang Theory“ Renewed for Three Years“. TV by the Numbers. Abgerufen am 12. Januar 2011. ↑ CBS Sets Two and a Half Men, How I Met Your Mother Premiere Dates. In: tvguide.com. Abgerufen am 29. Juni 2011 (englisch). ↑ Quotencheck: The Big Bang Theory. Quotenmeter.de. Abgerufen am 29. September 2009. ↑ The-Big-Bang-Theory: Sendetermine der TV-Serie (Staffel 2). fernsehserien.de. Abgerufen am 31. Juli 2010. ↑ Mariano Glas (29. Dezember 2010). Big Bang Theory: Start der dritten Staffel bei ProSieben. Serienjunkies.de. Abgerufen am 29. Dezember 2010. ↑ Jürgen Kirsch (22. März 2011). «The Big Bang Theory» – nächster Glückstreffer für ProSieben?. Quotenmeter.de. Abgerufen am 23. März 2011. ↑ Bernd Michael Krannich (27. Juli 2011). The Big Bang Theory: Staffel 4 startet im September bei ProSieben. Serienjunkies.de. Abgerufen am 27. Juli 2011. ↑ a b John Jurgensen: A Nerdy Comedy's Winning Formula, The Wallstreet Journal, 12. Dezember 2008 ↑ Rebecca Milzoff: Six Physicists Walk Into a Room…, New York Magazine, 24. August 2007 ↑ Jennifer Ouellette: The Big Bang Theory, Symmetry Magazine, Januar/Februar 2008 ↑ Andrew Zimmerman Jones: The Big Bang Theory – The Television Show, About.com, 13. Januar 2008 ↑ Phil Plait: The Big Bang Theory, back on the air, Discover, 17. November 2008 ↑ Jennifer Ouellette: Prime Time Science, Cocktail Party Physics, 28. September 2008 ↑ Natalie Angier: In ‘Geek Chic’ and Obama, New Hope for Lifting Women in Science, The New York Times, 19. Januar 2009 ↑ Heather Mac Donald: The Times’s Weak-Willed Women, City Journal, 28. Januar 2009 ↑ Luboš Motl: The Friendship Algorithm, The Reference Frame, 20. Januar 2009 ↑ Paul Collins: Must-Geek TV – Is the world ready for an Asperger’s sitcom?, Slate, 6. Februar 2009 ↑ Christian Junklewitz (5. Juni 2010). The Big Bang Theory: Das Alternativ-Universum. Serienjunkies.de. Abgerufen am 22. September 2011. Weblinks Bearbeiten Commons: The Big Bang Theory – Sammlung von Bildern, Videos und Audiodateien The Big Bang Theory on CBS.com (englisch) Das The-Big-Bang-Theory-Wiki (englisch) The Big Bang Theory in der deutschen und englischen Version der Internet Movie Database Kategorien: Comedy-Fernsehserie | Fernsehserie (Vereinigte Staaten) | Sitcom Anmelden / Benutzerkonto erstellen Artikel Diskussion Lesen Quelltext anzeigen Versionsgeschichte Hauptseite Über Wikipedia Themenportale Von A bis Z Zufälliger Artikel Mitmachen Hilfe Artikel schreiben Autorenportal Letzte Änderungen Kontakt Spenden Drucken/exportieren Werkzeuge In anderen Sprachen العربية ‪Беларуская (тарашкевіца)‬ Български বাংলা Català Česky Dansk English Español Eesti Euskara فارسی Suomi Français Galego עברית हिन्दी Hrvatski Magyar Italiano 日本語 ಕನ್ನಡ 한국어 Latviešu Bahasa Melayu Nederlands ‪Norsk (bokmål)‬ Polski Português Română Русский Simple English Slovenčina Svenska தமிழ் Türkçe Українська O'zbek 中文 Diese Seite wurde zuletzt am 3. Oktober 2011 um 23:16 Uhr geändert. Der Text ist unter der Lizenz „Creative Commons Attribution/Share Alike“ verfügbar; zusätzliche Bedingungen können anwendbar sein. Einzelheiten sind in den Nutzungsbedingungen beschrieben. Wikipedia® ist eine eingetragene Marke der Wikimedia Foundation Inc.